


Romance At It's Finest

by Artie_The_Tomato_Fairy



Category: South Park
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artie_The_Tomato_Fairy/pseuds/Artie_The_Tomato_Fairy
Summary: Tweek swears he isn't in love with Butters, but one look at his boyfriend's sleeping, blissed out face as they're sprawled half-naked on the couch, and he knows he's lying to himself. At least he knows Butters feels the same way. He should probably tell him when he wakes up. Twutters. Actor AU.





	Romance At It's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any typos, lmk. I wrote this from like 7-9am without sleep, so I may have missed some things >.<
> 
> Anyways, I'm pretty sure this is Mature rating, not explicit? Correct me if I'm wrong :'D

“H-how am I bein’ a diva Eric?! I c-can't act this!” Butters grounds out, swinging his script at their director.

Eric lets out a long-suffering sigh. “See that right there? That, my friend, is what's called being a _diva_.”

“ _Nnngh-_ just act it. What's the big _Gah!_ deal??” Tweek asks.

Butters narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, clearly miffed that he’s taking Cartman's side. He looks back at Eric, forcing himself to calmly explain. “You're not g-gettin’ it. I physically can't a-act this. Being a _diva_ requires a-actual skill that gets you actual good p-parts!”

The director sighs again, rubbing at his brow in irritation. “Ya know what… everyone just take five. That okay with you, _Leopold_?”

Butters’ eyes flash in indignation, but he huffs out a yeah and marches out the door for a smoke. Craig joins him about 30 seconds later, and Butters offers the other man his lighter. They can see some of the other members of the crew in the diner across the street, getting snacks and conversing. The blonde scowls, watching Kenny lean toward his boyfriend, smirking. He can see Tweek's blush from here, and it doesn't take a genius to know that they’re flirting. “Can't you control y-your _boyfriend,_ ” He shoots at Crag. It isn't a question, but the man answers anyways.

“Relationships shouldn't entail one party controlling the other.” Craig's voice is flat and a bit nasally, but Butters can tell he's amused.

The blonde lets out a hollow laugh, “you know what I m-meant. Doesn't it bother you that they're f-flirting?”

Craig smiles, it's barely noticeable, but Butters notices more things than people realize. “No, because I know he doesn't mean it.”

Butters grits his teeth, and Craig barely catches the muttered, “I wish I had that k-kind of assurance.” He doesn't ask what he means, and figures he probably doesn't want to know. Other people's relationship problems are just not his thing.

* * *

 

They're walking home, and Butters is in a slightly better mood, another cigarette in his hand. He'd managed to almost get the scene right, and people had finally realized what he'd actually meant when he’d said he couldn't act it after the fifth failure. All in all, the rest of rehearsal hadn't gone too bad. Tweek is walking next to him, his hands in his pockets, and all's right with the world.

Atleast, it is until Tweek sighs, screws his eyes shut, then opens them again and turns to his boyfriend. “...We should _nnn-_ break up.” Butters stops dead, the surprised ‘what’ barely leaving his lips before Tweek steamrolls on. “It's _Gah!_ it's just that… you've been so angry lately and _nnn-_ and I know that most of it is because I'm _Ack!_ not into PDA. I t-told you I don't want anything too _nnn-_ serious!”

Butters narrows his eyes dangerously, “W-well excuse me if I wish I c-could hold your hand in public every once in a w-while! Are you r-really that embarrassed by me?! Or do you like that the world t-thinks you're with someone as attractive as C-Craig because of a _show-”_

“ _Ack!_ You know that's not true! Craig is with Kenny.” Tweek vaguely worries for his safety when his boyfriend's face darkens more, and he belatedly realizes that it was the wrong thing to say.

“S-so what I'm gettin’ from all this… is that you _would_ b-be with Craig if he wasn't with K-Kenny?” Butters asks carefully, his face dripping with false innocence as a grin spreads across it. Tweek shivers in response, opting out of answering.

The rest of the walk is silent, aside from Butters humming lightly under his breath. The cigarette is abandoned, squashed into the sidewalk, about halfway there, and both blondes have their hands in their pockets now. Butters seems to have calmed down, and Tweek is relieved, despite knowing that no matter how pissed off his boyfriend is, he'd never hurt him.

Tweek is the one to unlock the door and push it open, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes. He waits until Butters does the same, then slams him up against the door. Their mouths join in a heated kiss, that leaves them gasping for air. “I thought- you said you- w-wanted to break up” Butters huffs out, sliding his hands down the other blonde's sides and stopping at his hips to massage circles in them with his thumbs.

“ _Nnngh-_ I did- but the second we got home my _Gah!_ libido hit me full force. What a _nnn-_ shame.” Tweek laments, grinning against the other man's mouth.

Butters laughs darkly and grinds his hips lightly against his boyfriend's, taking Tweek's momentary lapse in self control to spin them around and pin him against the door instead. “Let's try to take care of that then, shall we?” he asks. Between his boyfriend kissing Craig in rehearsal and the flirting during the break, Butters decides it's only fair that he skip the foreplay.

Tweek pants in desperation and clutches at the door as his boyfriend goes straight for his zipper. The stutter is gone in the other man's voice and it's got to be the sexiest thing the smaller blonde has ever heard. He'd realized long ago that he'll never get enough of this. His pants fall to the floor and his underwear follows, then Butters is rummaging through a drawer in the tiny table next to the door and Tweek takes this chance to run his hands over the other blonde's body.

Butters emerges from the drawer with a bottle of lube and coats his fingers. “Do you think it's a bad sign that we keep this so close to the door?” He laughs.

Tweek snorts “I'd say it's _nnngh-_ perfectly normal for an entirely _Gah!_ sex-based relationship.”

Butters reaches down in response and pushes a finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle. Once Tweek relaxes enough, he immediately angles it toward his boyfriend's prostate and slams it in. Tweek's head slams against the door in a silent scream. Butters can't help but find it funny, that Tweek can be so loud in public, yet so quiet in bed, and lets out another laugh.

Tweek is panting as Butters picks up the pace, adding another finger and scissoring. They're both getting impatient, but they know better than to rush it more than they already have. Tweek clutches onto his boyfriend's shirt as the third finger is added, tensing a bit, before relaxing again and attempting to grind himself on the man in front him. Butters smirks and spreads his fingers, brushing against that bundle of nerves, yet again, before abruptly pulling out. He watches as Tweek slumps and lets out another pathetic whine. “ _Nnnn-_ fuck,” the sound is breathless, and barely noticeable. Butters lets a falsely-innocent smile take over his face and revels in how pathetic his boyfriend looks as he undoes his own pants and let's them drop.

Tweek hardly has time to notice his boyfriend isn't wearing underwear, before Butters is lubed up and pressing into him. He shudders as he slowly slides onto the taller blonde's cock, clutching at his boyfriend’s shirt in an attempt to ground himself. It isn't working, and he gasps desperately for air at the pressure. His boyfriend is still as he slowly relaxes, and when he gives the okay, he's moving.

The thrusts are shallow and fast. Tweek pushes himself down on Butters as far as he can, wrapping his legs around the other blonde's waist and relying on the door for support. Butters is gripping his boyfriend's hips, picking up the pace and changing the angle so he hits that bundle of nerves straight on, over and over. The taller blonde's hand fumbles to grip Tweek's neglected cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It isn't long before Tweek cums, throwing his head back against the door with Butters’ name on his lips. Butters follows soon after, a breathless “I love you.” leaving his mouth.

Butters pulls out, panting hard, and guides Tweek to the couch. They flop down, and Butters cleans up what he can with the tissues on the coffee table, before burying his face in his boyfriend's neck and falling asleep. Tweek wishes he could follow, but he'd heard what he’d said, and it scares him. The prospect of love. He contemplates the merits of loving Butters, and realizes that he can't see himself with anyone else anymore. Is that what love is? He understands why Butters gets jealous, why he wants to be public. He understands because he feels the same way, and isn't that a scary thought? If that's the case, he really should tell him though. Otherwise, things could get complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of thing ;w; sorry if it's terrible.


End file.
